danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire (Powder Game element)
Reaction/plasma yes...Cut Fire may be considered a gas in the powder game. I can see why someone would make that edit. I know that the reaction between fuel and oxygen (AKA- "fire") is known as plasma. Thus, I have changed the state of matter to both. Hope this solves the conflict! ;-) Also, ant should be known as a liquid/solid/plasma. It has some properties of each. Try using a player and walking on ant on top of powder or something. It acts as a solid. It acts as a liquid and plasma as well, of course. Anyways, hope the change is okay with everyone! DJ Shadowclaw 01:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yes yes, I know that, But because the matter you keep saying there is about science, Its about games, not science, Due to the Distraction of all users, The Featured edit will be deleted on the Next Day, 11:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Uses No uses? mind if I add some? NotAName 09:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : Depends! No, of course not. But maybe you shouldn't go too specific and keep the usage examples more general because I think there is a very large field of usage. --Justme2 13:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Fire FIRE IS NOT A GAS IT IS A CHEMICAL REACTION! DO NOT DEFINE IT AS A GAS!!! If you can't handle screaming caps, I'll give you subtle lowercase. fire is not a gas it is a chemical reaction... do not define it as a gas......... Wiiwillrockya 01:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Wiiwillrockya: Fire IS a gas. Please read the definition of gas before you do your vandalism. Ivan247 09:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) FIRE IS NOT A GAS! Simply read wikipedia before you commit your mockery of intelligence. It is a chemical reaction between flammable materials and temperature! Wiiwillrockya 01:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :First of all, let's stop the unecessary ranting. Now, in real life fire might be a chemical reaction. But in Powder Game there isn't any real chemical reaction, thus fire is a gas because it 1.) acts like one, and 2.) it is the nearest thing you could describe fire with. --Yonder 02:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't there just be a separate category for elements such as fire and steam which are the results of reactions? Oh wait, there is, and fire fits into it. Wiiwillrockya 02:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wiiwillrockya, this is based off of an abstract game. WIkipedia is not devoted to the subject of the game of powder game. This is. The fire that we are talking about is an element in the aforementioned game, and is a gas in the afoementioned abstract game. Please, pay attention to the context before you post. Also, there is no category for chemical reactions. Fire is an element that you select by itself, anyway. BoneSpear 23:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I think fire is a gas because 1) It drifts upward and 2) Chemical reactions in Powder Game are just transformations of one element into another. AlfredWeewoo 04:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Benny95346 Fire is not a gas! Fire is just a chemical reaction, but it does have a state of matter. It's not a gas! It's called a plasma. If you look on line, you'll find that a plasma, is the fourth state of matter. IT WAS ON 'QI' FOR GODS SAKE. Fire isn't a plasma either. Even go to the page Here, it says the following "All plasmas have one thing in common: plasmas are not affected by gravity, wind, or air, of any direction or power. However, they can move, but every type of plasma moves according to its own pattern.". Try blowing wind, or air at fire.AlfredWeewoo 18:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Lets define fire, what makes fire? Fire needs 3 critical things heat,oxygen and fuel. what happens when fire contacts with a combustible element? eg burning paper, when you place a flame near a piece of paper it will burn obviously and when the paper has stopped burning the paper has turned into ashes which is of course as all of you should know is a conversion of matter also know as a chemical reaction (like sandpaper on wood the wood is transferred to the sandpaper or will seperate on its own) changing one form of matter into another as alfredweewoo said, fire can be affected by an outside force like air thats because the flame's atomic structure is very weak and can be affected the same way as if you were to blow on water.JimmyHendrix 13:04 July 21, 2010 (AEST) Oh for the love of god. This is about the element in powder game- not in real life. Elements in powder game are NOT classified on their real-life counterparts. They are classified on their behaviors in powder game. Fire moves against gravity, but is affected by wind and other outside factors that affect powders and liquids. SR Boxer 03:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Fire is Neither State Just so we know, we need to define what''' plasma is. We know that atoms are made of electrons orbiting a nucleus, held together with electromagnetism. If sufficient energy is applied, the electrons are able to move away from the nuclei of their atoms and move in a free state. The temperature is also high enough to prevent the electrons from ever re-attaching themselves to another nucleus. This mixture of lone nuclei and free electrons is referred to as "plasma". Below the temperatures of plasma, electrons may leave nuclei, but are then captured by other nuclei because temperatures are sufficiently low. Plasma exists in the core of the Sun and in the air surrounding a lightning strike (the energy in the lightning strike provides the air molecules' electrons sufficient energy to jump away from their nuclei), but does not exist in fire. Fire is a chemical reaction (which shall be referred to as "combustion"). In '''combustion, a molecule (methane, for instance) is oxidized '''using the chemical element oxygen to form different products. Combustion, or fire, is the term applied to the oxidation of particular reactants, with oxygen into one or more products. In the combustion of methane (CH4), we get the chemical equation: CH4 + 2O2 -> 2CO2 + 2H2O. Combustion is an exothermic reaction, meaning it releases energy (in the form of heat and light) into its surroundings. The heat and light released in the process of combustion we percieve (and label) as fire'. '''FIRE IS ENERGY, NOT MATTER: THUS, IT CANNOT BE GIVEN A STATE OF MATTER.' Make sense now? I know what I'm talking about. Somebody Else: since this is powder game and not real life, this is false. in powder game fire is not a chemical reaction, since you can create fire out of nowhere. fire should stay in plasma state. Me: For one thing, fire does not involve plasma 'at all. Plasma is only when electrons have sufficient energy to jump from their nuclei '''and stay seperate from other nuclei. '''In fire, electrons may be moved from atom to atom, but no electron stays alone very long, for T (temperature) is not high enough to maintain the separation. Also, we could also assume that the fuel source is perhaps in the third dimension: behind the screen we see is an invisible "matchbox". When we place fire, we are taking a match and rubbing its phosphorus tip against a rough surface, thus sparking a fire at the location of the tip for friction (a form of entropy) allows for the raising of T. As we "move the fire" across the screen, we are actually moving the match stick, thus moving the flaming phosphorus. On the 2-D screen, we see the phosphorus tip of the match, which is on fire. The matchstick is not seen, and neither is the rough surface behind the screen, but they are there. Fire is a form of energy, not matter. Thus, it cannot be given a state of matter, for it would not be relevant. 03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)03:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)~ you may have a point but for something to exist it has to de made of something doesnt it and if you cn feel,touch,see,smell,taste something it has to exist so what about fire if you say fire is not made of matter then you are saying fire doesnt exist beause ALL THINGS ARE MADE UP OF MATTER ,EVEN A BLACKHOLE WHICH IS MADE UP OF VERY DENSE MATTER. So if you can find things that are scientifically proven in many cases on both sides of the arguement then why not create a new state of matter for fire Is a plasma.The poisoner 14:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I define Fire as gas because: *REAL LIFE: *#Fire is not hot enough to be a plasma. However, if it is hot enough, these gases can become temporarily ionized and become a plasma. Some examples are arcs welding, lightning bolts, and the Sun. Normal fire like what we see are definitely not hot enough. *#It is a gas that undergoes rapid chemical reaction. *IN-GAME: *#Although there're some exception, fire fits and behave like the gas SoM the most. *#Fire didn't follow some rules plasma have. *#*Plasmas are not affected by gravity, wind, or air, of any direction or power. *#*Plasma moves according to their pattern. I can't see it's pattern at all. It moves up because of the upward wind created by fires. Fire will flow downwards if encountered by stronger wind flowing downward. Sillyland 17:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Is not affected by drag!Is a plasma.The poisoner 18:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The poisoner 18:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Gravity!?!If is that, is a powder.The poisoner 13:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fire is a gas ''in Powder Game terms Here's the problem with this entire, ENTIRE sad little controversy. People are assuming that the Powder Game state of matter for Fire has anything to do with the real-life state of matter. It doesn't. '''When classifying states of matter for Powder Game, the state of matter is based upon a set of in-game conditions. For example, Fire is affected by gravity in that it moves reverse to gravity, has no pre-coded fixed path, and is affected by factors such as wind and air pressure. It has ''nothing to do with the real-life state of matter.'' And here's a little hint: Real-life fire doesn't have a state of matter. THis is because it is not matter. It is not plasma, as plasma would expand to fill its space (fire does not), and it's not a gas either in real life. It's energy, not matter, it's matter converted to energy by enough heat energy applied to it. It has no state of matter in real life because it is energy. But in any event, 'It doesn't matter what the real-life state of matter fire has (it has none, being energy), the state of matter in powder game is determined by a set of conditions that mus tbe fulfilled by the ''in-game element. Not real-life,'' in-game.'' 'SR Boxer 03:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit: After learning things, fire IS composed of matter- but also energy! The flame is made of hot ''gasses (Even the RL State of Matter is gas!!!), but the heat and light are energy. In any event, it's not a plasma. SR Boxer 22:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) !